Agustin Allende
is a Major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Allende is the Colonel of the local Mexican Army, and the provincial governor of the state of Nuevo Paraiso under the Mexican President, General Ignacio Sanchez. Background He is responsible for suppressing the rebellion in the Nuevo Paraiso territory led by Abraham Reyes, and doesn't care whom he hurts in order to achieve his goals. Many years ago, Allende was an idealist, but he's become a vicious cynic with a love of torture and sexual abuse. He takes pleasure in all manner of vices. He is intelligent, corrupt and brutal. He lives in a fortified Mansion on the highest ground of Escalera. Interactions After John Marston's venture to Mexico, he was forced to work with Allende, who promised to deliver Javier Escuella and Bill Williamson to John. Allende took advantage of John's skills to go on numerous missions with Captain Vincente de Santa and Captain Espinoza and his many soldiers to massacre the rebels and capture young women for his "personal pleasure". Eventually, Allende met with John personally, claiming he has captured Escuella and Williamson and were being held in a church ready for Marston to do what ever he wanted with them. However, Allende secretly betrayed him having ordered De Santa to kill him after they arrived at the church. Marston's execution was interrupted by Abraham Reyes and his rebels just in time. While Captain De Santa escaped, Reyes, along with Marston and the rebels, took out all of Allende's soldiers along with Captain Espinoza. Marston sided with the rebels and Reyes who promised he would find Escuella and Williamson. While working with the rebels, Marston began helping them by killing more of Allende's soldiers, killing Captain De Santa, and capturing Escuella. Williamson, hearing that Marston's with the rebels, paid Allende to protect him from Marston. Soon, the rebels made the attack on Allende's villa, killing every one of his soldiers in the process, causing Allende and Williamson to lock themselves within the villa. Once the rebels broke down the door to the villa, Allende and Williamson tried to escape with an armoured carriage accompanied by three guards. Marston and Reyes chased after them on their horses, killing the Colonel's guards and the driver of the carriage, causing it to stop. Allende, fearing for his life, surrenders from inside the carriage. He forces Williamson out of the carriage and then proceeds to pinning him on the ground with his foot. The Colonel claimed that Williamson was the one Marston wanted and he would flee the country, then continually insults Williamson. A few things can happen at this point. Marston can either shoot both at once using Dead Eye, or shoot Williamson while Reyes shoots Allende. Or, Marston can shoot Allende, causing Williamson to take his gun. He can then be shot by John, or by Reyes if Marston is not quick enough. Finally if the player does not react at all, Reyes will shoot Allende and then Williamson. Mission Appearances *"The Demon Drink" *"Mexican Caesar" *"Cowards Die Many Times" *"An Appointed Time" Quotes Trivia *Ironically, Agustin Allende quotes Karl Marx, the founding father of communism and socialism. This is derived from the statement he makes about the saying "all history being a clash between two classes." This is derived from Karl Marx's book, The Communist Manifesto. This statement is the first sentence in the entire book and comes from the philosophical theory called the dialectic. *Allende along with Edgar Ross follow in a long line of a Rockstar Games series trademark of mission givers who betray the player and then are killed by the player in revenge (other examples include Catalina, Salvatore Leone, Lance Vance, Big Smoke, Ryder, Dimtri Rascalov and Wu Lee from the GTA series, and Gary from Bully). He also bears a strong resemblance to Hoodoo Brown from Activision's GUN, who also gives missions to the protagonist prior to betraying him. However, Rockstar had nothing to do with GUN. * Allende owns a golden sword and an armor plated stagecoach with a Gatling Gun on the back of it. Its only appearance is in the mission An Appointed Time. * Even after Allende has been killed, his portrait will still hang inside his villa hinting that the Rebels did not decide to occupy it. * In the mission The Demon Drink, Allende says "Qué Sera Sera," probably quoting the famous song "Qué Sera Sera" or "Che Sara Sara," the Italian version. * Allende bares a close resemblance to legendary 'Spaghetti Western' actor Lee Van Cleef who has appeared in a range of Western movies. * According to Reyes and at times random NPC's, Allende ironically used to be a poor peasant. This contrasts with Reyes, who was born wealthy and is now leading the peasants in revolution. * Allende may be a loose reference to General Mapache from the film The Wild Bunch who is displayed by Emilio Fernández . * He will be one of new playable multiplayer characters in upcoming DLC Liars and Cheats. * Allende is described as "General Sanchez dog" in on of the rebels propaganda-posters. Gallery File:Rdr_allende_girls.jpg file:Rdr_allende_wide.jpg rdr_lc_allende_640x400.jpg reddeadredemption_allende_1024x768.jpg|Pre-release artwork of Colonel Allende de:Agustin Allende Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters